être faible devant toi
by simpson-yaoi
Summary: Je ne peux pas te résister, je te déteste pour ça Shikamaru. Shika/Choji.


Titre : être faible devant toi

Couple : Shika/Choji

Rated: K+ (lime petit)

Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

Genre : Romance/Angst(un peu)/ Poetry

Nb : Bonne lecture et désolé pour les faute que je n'ai pas vu.

* * *

Cette douleur est toujours présente. Te voir avec une autre est toujours difficile. Tu m'avais promis, l'amour. Tu me l'as fait croire. Tu m'as fait voir ce que je refusais de voir. Tu m'as fait découvrir tellement de choses, Shikamaru. Mais qu'est-ce qui a changé dans notre relation. Tu m'avais promis, l'amour éternel et tu es dans les bras d'une autre. Cette femme que je déteste de tout mon cœur. Je le savais depuis le début, je le savais. Mais mon amour pour toi, Shikamaru m'a aveuglé. C'est tellement douloureux, tellement horrible. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

Tu m'as utilisé, aujourd'hui, je suis capable de le dire. Tu l'as fait et tu n'as aucun regret. Cet ami que j'ai connu n'est plus. Cette femme t'a utilisé comme un pion. Tu n'es même pas capable de voir au-delà d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu te faire ? Dis-moi Shikamaru, qu'est-ce qu'elle a plus que moi ? Je voudrais tellement savoir. Tu ne m'as jamais montré une quelconque méchanceté. Tu as été mon premier ami, mon premier tout. Tu as toujours été présent dans ma vie douloureusement présente.

Je me suis réveillé de ton amour. Cet amour à sens unique. Tu m'as laissé espérer, non plus que ça, tu as sorti avec moi. Je suis perdu, est-ce que tu m'as aimé ? Est-ce que tu avais pitié de moi ? Je refuse le dernier mot « pitié» non tu es tellement plus que ça. Mais si c'est vrai alors j'étais qu'un amusement à tes yeux. Notre amitié n'était rien depuis notre première rencontre.

Je suis seul maintenant. Mon lit est froid sans toi. J'aurais aimé que tu viennes le réchauffer. Je cherche ta chaleur et je souffre. Mes sanglots sont mon désespoir. Ma peau cherche ta présence la nuit, je pleure le matin. Traumatiser d'avoir rêvé de toi alors que tu ne fais plus partie de ma vie depuis longtemps. Ces cauchemars qui prennent contrôles de moi lorsque je ferme les yeux. Je vois ton corps sur moi en train de me faire l'amour. Cette sensation unique, tu me l'as retiré. Sentir ta peau contre la mienne, sentir ton souffle sur mon cou, te sentir à l'intérieur de moi. Seigneur comment je peux encore t'aimer après ce que tu m'as fait ?.

Ce que je peux détester ma faiblesse. Mon cœur te demande encore Shikamaru, même après tant d'année. Tu as même eu le culot de me demander d'être le parrain de ta fille. Ce jour-là, je t'avais mis un bon coup de poing que je l'ai regretté ensuite. Toi aussi, tu as remarqué que ce jour-là était notre dernier rapport civilisé. Tu t'es enfin rendu compte combien tu m'as blessé par le passé. Je n'allais pas accepter facilement même si ta fille n'avait rien fait. Tu m'as détruit de l'intérieur. Je ne suis plus ce que j'étais.

Je t'ai tout donné, mon cœur, mon âme, mon esprit pour être avec toi. C'est tellement absurde aujourd'hui. Aveugle, j'étais plutôt bête. Je me trouvais plus de problèmes, rien n'était de ta faute. C'est ironique pas vrai, Shikamaru. Même si tu m'as fait souffrir, je m'en veux qu'à moi. J'espère que tu es fière de toi.

Mon cœur se mit à battre. Je ne voulais pas. Je savais que tu étais derrière cette porte. Tu venais à chaque fois à cette heure. Je refusais de t'ouvrir à chaque fois aussi. Notre dernière rencontre m'a laissé un goût amer dans la bouche. Et pourtant, c'était moi qui l'ai cherché. Je suis incapable de te résister. Je le voudrais, mais lorsque tu m'implores de ton regarde, je succombe à la minute. Pauvre de moi. Je suis irrécupérable et tu l'utilises. Combien je peux te détester, Shikamaru ?.

\- Choji, ouvre-moi cette porte. J'ai envie de parler avec toi

\- Non, rentre chez-toi, sil te plaît. Tu sais très bien où cette conversation nous amènera, '' dis-je en essayant de rester calme.

\- On n'arrivera pas là

\- Laisse-moi rire, tu me dis toujours ça et l'instant d'après on est dans mon lit.

\- Notre lit

\- Dis-moi, tu te souviens que tu as quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie. Que tu as une fille. Pourquoi, viens-tu ici ? Shikamaru pour la dernière fois, laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Non, j'ai besoin de te parler

\- On a déjà parlé, ça nous amène à rien. Pourquoi, me fais-tu ça ?

\- Parce que je t'aime

\- Oh, tu m'aimes, mais le jour où je t'ai vu coucher avec elle, tu m'aimais…

\- Je suis désolé, Choji. Je m'en veux tellement

\- Shikamaru, est-ce que tu t'écoutes. Toi et moi, s'est fini depuis longtemps

\- Et pourtant, tu me laisses faire

\- Oh seigneur,'' dis-je en murmurant. Tu vas encore réussir.

\- Tu aimes lorsque je t'embrasse sur les lèvres

\- Tais-toi

\- Tu aimes lorsque tu sens mon souffle contre ton cou

\- Oh… tais-toi, '' j'avais envie de pleurer, mais je ne le donnerais pas ce plaisir.

\- Tu aimes lorsque je te fais mien.

\- Tu as une famille…

\- Tu m'aimes

\- Ne fais pas l'hypocrite, ça ne te va pas…

\- Alors, je fais quoi. Laisse-moi entrer.

J'ai senti dans sa voix comme un ordre. Mais, je savais que tu avais déjà gagné. Depuis que mon cœur ne pouvait que battre pour toi. Tu le fais toujours. Comme d'habitude, je t'ouvre la porte. Tu es là, en me souriant. Je sais que tu m'aimes, tu me le montres à chaque fois, mais lorsque tu t'en vas, je reste avec les remords. Je pleure, je crie, je me sens abandonner. C'est tellement pathétique.

Ta main vient chercher la mienne. Tu me souris et je craque. Tes lèvres sur les miennes. Ton corps contre le mien. Je deviens mou. Je t'appartiens durant ce laps de temps. Tes mains parcourent mon corps. Tu savais ce que je pouvais ressentir lorsque tu posais tes mains sur moi. Il n'y avait que toi Shikamaru qui le sache. Tu m'allonges sur le lit, je ne fais que te regarder. Mon corps te nécessite. Mes gémissements sont là pour le prouver. Je sais que c'est mal, je sais que c'est horrible ce que nous faisons, mais j'irais en enfer pour vivre ces instants magiques.

\- Je t'aime, '' un mot prononcé sans savoir qui l'a dit en premier, mais c'était mieux ainsi.

 _J'ai tout fait, je t'ai laissé mon corps et mon âme…_

 _J'ai exagéré, ce fut tout…._

 _C'est absurde, mais il n'y a pas dans ce monde,_

 _Un fou comme moi qui t'aime plus que tout, Shikamaru._

Fin

* * *

j'espère que vous êtes bien arriver en bas sans se perdre...^^

Un commentaire fait toujours plaisir, négatif comme positif


End file.
